The following
by MochiMochaPolkaGreenTea
Summary: Alice's grandson : Robert Magnol has a mission. To save his little sister, Alice Magnol and to avenge his grandmother. So, he sets out his adventure, not knowing what might occur, or who he will meet. Will he be able to survive the craziness of the Alice's Wonderland?


**Chapter 1**

**A new adventure**

* * *

It was a quiet and sunny afternoon, where the birds are tweeting, the flowers blooming softly, as if fairies were sleeping quietly inside the flower; and were having nice and peaceful dreams. The Sun wasn't out today, infact the weather seemed to be breezy and windy on this peaceful day, it was as if the Sun was off to a vacation, and only left behind a sky filled with pink soft clouds. It seemed as if the day couldn't get any stranger than this, but how wrong I was; forthere was a maid , who seemed to be in a rush, she held the newspaper on her left hand, and her face was pale, as if she had washed off all the colours on her body ( but mostly the face ) from all the wasing she had done. There was a boy, that was helping himself with a good book and a cup of tea by his side. The maid seemed to be running to the boy, who was having his own sweet time in the garden. As soon as the maid arrived in front of him, the boy jumped on his feet and accidently dropped his book, and had lost the page he was reading. The boy was indeed shocked with the sudden appearence of his maid, and the pale face of his plump maid, who usually had a cheerful look on her face.

' Robert, have you heard about the news?,' asked the maid, with an anxious tone. She opened the newspaper that she held in her hand, and had nearly crumpled the paper ,for she was in such a worry, she didn't notice it. She flipped the pages until she had reached the 6th page, where she read the article that was written on the newspaper out loud.

' On the 7th of March, 1967, A girl by the name of Alice Magnol was found missing. She was the daughter of the great man, Mr Lidell. We have not found further information about her case. However, there will be several meetings held in Mr Lidell's office to discuss about his beloved lost daughter. Please inform us, by any means so,' the maid read out loud, as her tone soon became monotone, and the happy look on the boy's face change. The maid, closed her eyes tightly, for she wanted to hide the bitter tears that went running down her cheek. The boy, however, was confused as a baby raccoon; for he didn't understand the article, and had just spoken with his darling little sister, Alice by the apple tree in the garden yesterday morning. Shortly after that, he took a stroll around the garden with his sobbing maid, he was trying to figure out if he was dreaming, while also trying to cheer up the crying plump maid, Mrs Mayn. Mrs Mayn kept mumbling about the fine values of Alice as they walked around the garden, and it made Robert's head spin, as he was also thinking about something else.

' May I ask, Mrs Mayn. Where have you last seen Alice yesterday?,' Robert asked with a gentle tone, trying not to hurt the poor maiden's feeling, for she was in such a state that anyone that tried to speak to her casually would be misunderstood. The boy waited patiently for her answer, for she was sobbing so much, she was having a hard time controlling all the tears. The maid was infact close with his younger sister, Alice; for Mrs Mayn had been by Alice's side since she first started serving in the manor. Alice was like a daughter for her, and she was like a mother for Alice, for Alice had no mother, and didn't know what a mother's love was all about. Robert was all in for his father; for he respected and loved his kind- natured and gentle father.

' I saw (hic) her in ( hic ) the garden, ( hic ) playing with ( hic ) a rabbit near ( hic ) a big tree, ' answered the maiden,trying to hold back her running tears. Robert looked at her, while trying to retrace his steps. Sooner or later, he told his other maids to escort her back inside the manor. He decided to go to the place where he last saw Alice, the big old tree that was placed somewhere deep in the garden, alone. He searched all over the garden for the big tree. He wasn't told of any big old tree being plant in the garden. He had lived in the manor for 17 years, and he had never seen any of his gardeners planting any sort of tree. So, the tree could have been there even before he was born, probably during his grandmother's time. He looked everywhere but still couldn't find it, the tree could already be chopped down, or the maid was just hallucinating.

After a few minutes of walking and searching all around the garden, he stumbled upon a mysterious wall with strings of leaves and flowers growing on and over it. He stared at it for a while, and scratched his head. He tried to move away the leaves to see what was beyond it, and there happened to be an ancient rusty brown coloured door. He stared it at with amazement, and tried to find words in his head to describe the feelings he felt. He might be feeling glad, but he could also be feeling like he had acheived something big. He wasn't sure what this feeling was, but it was something so big and wonderful. His heartbeat increased, as he reached for the door knob. Will it open?

He placed his hand on the golden door knob and twisted it open. He believed that it might be locked, for it looked as if the door hasn't been open for decades, but it was the contrary, the door opened. It revealed a beautiful and big garden that was filled with dead trees and flowers, but it felt so alive. He looked all over the ' secret ' garden, as he closed the door behind him. He walked slowly, with his eyes opened so big with amazement. The garden, the dead trees, the beautiful wilted white roses filled his thoughts with curiousity. He should have brought his camera with him though, for it would capture such beautiful pictures here in the garden. With the beautiful scenery, the evening orange sky, the branches that crossed together over the sky, the light that shone through the tangled branches of the trees, the roses that kept the garden alive with it's glowing white petals, the flowers that grew on the stem of the trees, and the golden brown leaves that were laying on the ground together with the dead grass. The scenery of the garden was difficult to explain, but it felt as if it was Magic. Robert looked at each tree with curious eyes, and touched the stem softly to feel the green fungus that was growing on it. He kept walking, as he tilt his head right and left, to see beautiful types of flowers he had never seen before. He felt so dreamy, looking at something so...magical.

But his dream had to end, for he stumbled upon the tree he was searching for. The tree was in the center of the garden, where all the light shone. The tree didn't have any leaves on it, and the branches look weak but it looked so strong with all the light shining at it. He searched at the ends of the tree for any queer hole or for a white rabbit. At last, he found something, it was a blue book. Not any book, it was his grandmother's favourite book : Alice in Wonderland. His grandmother was also named Alice, which he thought was quite queer. Has his grandmother, Granny Alice gone to wonderland once again, for the last time? While he was observing the book, by flipping the pages for any clues, he stumbled upon a page that had a pendant on it. There was a small note that said -

" To my dearest grandchild, Robert. Please accept this pendant and continue my adventure in wonderland,"

From your late grandmother, Alice Lindell.

He wasn't quite sure what it meant, but he knew it must had something to do with the book he held. The blue book might be important, so he held that book by his side. He tucked the paper in his pocket on his blazer. He grabbed the pendant and searched all over it for any button or any sort of trigger to enter the wonderland that his little sister might be in. There was something written on the pendant with a font that looked like his late grandmother's handwriting. He read the word, it said : For Robert. The pendant must have been made for him, after all. After he read his name out loud, the pendant revealed a small maroon button. He stared at it for a moment, thinking if he should start his adventure now. But he decided that his fate has already been decided to happen now, so he pushed the button bravely.

Nothing happened for a moment, but suddenly the ground started to shake and there were cracks on the ground. The sound of the ground cracking startled the boy, he looked at the ground. He couldn't move, not that he didn't want to, but it seemed that he was paralyzed by some kind of mysterious but powerful magic. Suddenly, black burnt hands reached after him from the ground, and grabbed him onto his shoulder and grasps tightly on his clothes, to drag his body somewhere beneath the cracked ground. The crack became bigger, as the hands tried to pull the struggling helpess boy down. The boy shouted helplessly for help, but no one could hear him, for he was in a location that know one knew existed. The crack soon became a big pit, and he was standing on the only small ground that hasn't crumbled into the dark pit. The hands suddenly released him from the strong grasp. The boy shocked of what happened, accidently lost his balance and fell into the dark endless hole. The boy reached his hand to hold onto something that will keep him from falling, but he was too late, for he was falling in the pit in a speed as fast as light. As he was dropping into the pit, his eyes began to hurt from all the cold wind blowing onto his face. He closed his eyes, as his vision began to fade and everything went black. He was in a deep slumber, dreaming that none of this happened.


End file.
